


mini prompt fills

by dantes_wombat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, alec wearing eyeliner, all completely unrelated to 3b in fact, also Simon is bi and we all know it, as in buying furniture together :D, no spoilers for season 3b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantes_wombat/pseuds/dantes_wombat
Summary: A collection of short Malec drabbles/prompt fills.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1st prompt provided by [ThymekeNerada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymekeNerada)! Ratings, tags etc. will be updated as I go along.

“Oh my God, this is amazing. Magnus, come here! This is the one we need to get.”

Alec is flat on his back on what must be the most perfect mattress he has ever encountered in his life. There’s nothing cozy about the blinding lights and the gray ceiling high above him, but he feels so relaxed he could just…doze off for an hour or ten.

“You look comfortable.” The bed dips, and Alec turns his head to see Magnus’ smiling face next to his. “Like a huge, tattooed starfish.”

Alec directs a dopey grin at him. “Hey, if you’re gonna be mean to me you’ll have to leave. My bed, my rules.”

Magnus gasps. “You can’t banish me! This is my bed, too!“

“I found it. It’s mine as long as you haven’t paid for it.”

“I thought you liked the memory foam one.”

“I did. It just gave me a feeling like…it had sucked me in and would never let me leave again, you know?”

“Maybe I’m the one who’ll never let you leave again, though.” Magnus’ face is suddenly a lot closer, tantalizingly so. Alec can’t help being pulled in, inching across the silky sheets little by little, until both their eyes slip shut as they meet in a kiss.

Somebody walks by, coughing loudly.

“Guess that’s our cue to leave,” Magnus murmurs against his lips. Then he rolls over and gets up, leaving only a cold, empty spot behind. Alec follows his example with a heavy sigh.

“Want me to go and get the sales guy?”

“Not necessary.”

“Magnus – you’re _not_ planning to just,” he waves his hand around a bit, “magic this bed into the loft as soon as we get home, right?”

“Of course not! I’m not a thief.” He grins at Alec. “But I’ll transfer the money to the store as soon as we get home, and then summon a brand-new bed from their storage. Who knows how many strangers have already made out on this one.”

 

~

 

Magnus is typing on his phone when they step out of a portal and into their living room. It takes Alec about five seconds to walk through the hallway and into the bedroom, and sure enough, when he opens the door the new bed is already there. A tiny black cat is stretching and yawning on top of it, before it just plops down and seems to go right to sleep.

“…that was fast. I see the Chairman definitely approves of our choice.”

“Aww. ‘Course he does.” Magnus steps around him, sits down on the mattress and softly strokes his hand over the purring cat’s back.

“Wait…where did you put the old one?”

“Why, in your room at the Institute, of course. I took the liberty of pulverizing the abomination you used to call your bed.”

“Oh, that’s…great. I’ll never be able to be in that room again without thinking of, you know, but…thanks.” He clears his throat.

“Speaking of which,” Magnus says, “I think it’s customary for couples to christen the first bed they’ve bought together.” His suggestive eyebrow-wiggle should look ridiculous, but everything Magnus does just…works for Alec, really.

They hit the mattress hard as Alec pounces, smiling brightly into a kiss, and then promptly burst out laughing at the Chairman’s scandalized “ _meeooowr_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to [ThymekeNerada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymekeNerada), who sent me this prompt and then had to wait months for a fill xD The prompt was Alec wearing eyeliner (which would be lethal, I'm convinced)!

Simon has just fallen into a slight doze where he‘s sitting on the sofa in Magnus‘ apartment, when the bedroom door slams shut and the man himself comes barging back into the living room, making Simon jerk upright hastily. 

Magnus is clapping his hands loudly as he rushes by towards the coat rack. 

„Come on people, time to go! Can‘t be late to my own party now, can I?“ 

Rubbing his bleary eyes, Simon gets up slowly. „What‘s the rush? Weren‘t you the one who just took over an hour to...“ he trails of when his eyes fall on Alec, who‘s now also emerging from the bedroom and in the process of shrugging on a leather jacket. Simon‘s mouth falls open in what is probably a terribly unflattering expression. 

When Alec looks up and sees his face, he stops dead in his tracks, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. „...what?“ he asks hesitantly, checking left and right to see if there‘s anything else that might‘ve caused Simon‘s reaction. 

„Oh, ehm, nothing. No it‘s just, ehm-“ Simon clears his throat, rubs a hand through his hair awkwardly, then buries both hands in his jeans pockets and falls silent, eyes somewhere around his shoes. 

„Right,“ Alec says and starts making his way to the other end of the room, where he nearly runs into Clary. 

She‘s just in the process of saying „Simon, you awake? We‘re all ready to-“ when she sees him and falls silent. A light blush is suddenly spreading on her cheeks. „Oh,“ is all she manages to say, accompanied by the kind of smile she‘s definitely never directed at Alec before, which is of course the moment Jace and Izzy walk in as well. 

Jace’s eyebrows are pulled together into a deep frown when he registers the smitten look on Clary’s face, but it quickly morphs into a wide grin as his eyes wander to Alec, who mostly seems baffled by all the unusual attention. 

“Good for you, man,” he says and slaps Alec on the shoulder, hard. Behind Jace, Isabelle has already clapped her hands together in delight, clearly bursting with the need to hug her brother and compliment his general life choices (or something, he can only guess). Finally having spotted Magnus at the front door, Alec sidesteps them both gratefully.

Magnus is looking radiant in a dark red and black outfit, matching streaks in his hair and more elaborate make-up than he’s worn in months. A smile lights up his face when he notices Alec, who presses a short kiss to his lips as soon as he’s close enough. 

“Wanna leave?” Alec asks, already reaching for the door handle, but Magnus puts a hand on his arm, eyes glued to Alec’s. 

“So what do you think? You like it?” 

“Oh, actually I haven’t, I…you said it looked fine, so I-“ he stops short as Magnus rolls his eyes fondly, then conjures up a floor-length mirror with a small gesture. 

“More than fine, I think,” Magnus murmurs and really, Alec is struck speechless for a second. The others are probably there, watching them quietly, but in this moment neither Magnus nor Alec are aware of anything besides their own reflections. 

His shirt is a bit more see-through than expected, just teasing at the dark outlines of runes covering Alec’s upper body, but the red pattern matches the colour Magnus is wearing. The tight black jeans and leather jacket Magnus chose to complete the outfit do look good on him, and his face, well. 

The eyeshadow and eyeliner he let Magnus apply make his eyes seem large, and even darker than usual. What Izzy used to teasingly call his ‘emo-fringe’ is back in full force, accentuating his eyes even more. He looks like the more dangerous counterpart to Magnus’ elegance.

Together they are, frankly, stunning. “Wow,” Alec breathes out. 

Magnus shakes his head in disbelief. “You really would’ve gone out without even checking your appearance first? Into a club full of Downworlders who might recognize you as Head of the Institute?”

Alec just shrugs, smiling at him through the mirror. “I don’t know anything about this stuff – you do. I just trusted you to get it right, and you did.”

Magnus kisses his cheek, all softness, then grips Alec’s hand tightly. “C’mon. Time to show off.”


End file.
